Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical electronics and more particularly to apparatus for treating human pain by application of an electrical stimulus with the proper current density to the body surface and the response modulated by a magnetic field to allow manipulation of the firing rate of peripheral neurons of the A-fiber and C-fiber nociceptors such that chronic and acute pain may be consistently controlled without discomfort from the stimulation.